


一块肉松小甜饼（真的不会起名）

by Ann_chobit



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, 不知道加什么tag, 失忆梗, 小学生文笔
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_chobit/pseuds/Ann_chobit
Summary: Hank跟失智（并没有x）Connor抱来抱去的故事。





	一块肉松小甜饼（真的不会起名）

**Author's Note:**

> 如题。还有tag。  
> 真的小学生文笔_(:3」∠)_无脑傻白甜注意……

Hank赶到Cyberlife的时候，Connor刚从维修室出来。

收到Connor受伤消息的那一刻，Hank感觉自己心脏都要停跳了，而现在他完整的走出维修室，Hank控制不住的往对方背上狠拍了一掌。

仿生人的LED闪了闪，自动把这一行为归类为“友好”。

“你好，Lieutenant Anderson，很高兴见到你，我是Connor。”

Hank盯着Connor一本正经的脸，要是他也有个LED绝对已经飙红了。“孩子你……出了什么毛病？那群畜生对你干了什么？”说着就打算冲进维修室。

“事实上，每个仿生人返厂维修都会出现情绪感应度下降的情况，况且我的记忆模块受损……”

“……说人话。”

仿生人的LED再次闪了闪。“我可以恢复我维修前的记忆和情绪状态，但需要时间，也许是一晚，也可能是一周。”

Hank用了几秒时间来消化这几句话，期间从下到上的完整扫视了一遍Connor，直到看到那双熟悉的，真诚的狗狗眼。“Well，”他叹了口气，“先回家吧，只要你活着就好”。

仿生人原地宕机了约0.1秒，接受了“家”这个概念，也没有漏掉人类语气中的庆幸。

 

“你可以睡在……沙发上，或者任何你想待的地方。”Hank揉着自己本来就乱的头发，看向正与Sumo玩耍的Connor，似乎一切都和往常一样。

“Lieutenant？”

而Connor对他略显生疏的称呼瞬间打破了这一切。

“Huh？”冷静点，Hank，他说了会恢复的。

“我能问你个私人问题吗？”

Hank笑了，从嘴角到眼角都溢出笑意。“你果然还是那个Connor，问吧。”

“我之前是否与你是情侣关系？”Connor走近Hank几步，身后的大狗发出不满的呜咽。

Hank刚放下的手又放回了头上。他点了点头，“你这是……记忆恢复了？”

Connor的目光不自觉的飘向Hank的卧室，“不，是有个定时任务弹出。”很奇怪，在记忆读取出现障碍的情况下，他不该对那儿有印象的。

“任务内容是……”Connor认为是熟悉的场景加速了记忆恢复，“和你做爱。”

Hank上下乱动的手彻底停住了。Connor棕色的眼睛被不明情绪笼罩，两人就这样四目相对。

淦，他的小安卓原来这么色情的吗？

“如果你觉得不适应……可以……就……别那么干。”

“这个任务被置顶了，Lieutenant。”Connor松了松领带，继续走近Hank。

等到Connor甩掉外套，两人间的距离仅剩十厘米。“而我总是完成任务。”

Connor微凉的手指接触到Hank温暖的胸膛的那一刻，相似的记忆在两人脑内同时炸开。

（“我总是完成任务，Lieutenant，”仿生人的手从Hank胸前滑到脖颈，“现在你最好不要乱动。”）

Hank轻按上Connor闪着红光的LED，这是今晚第二次静止的四目相对了。

“Hey kid，你知道你不用勉强的。”

他获得的回答是眼前人影一闪，接着就是嘴唇一阵疼痛。

Hank打赌自己的嘴唇已经被仿生人结实的牙齿撞烂了。

Connor胡乱啃咬着Hank的嘴唇，那架势就像是饿了三天的Sumo终于得到了狗粮。Hank拼尽全力把他从自己脸上拔下来，“到底怎么回事？”他说话时，新晋仿生狗狗Connor仍不死心的想要亲吻Hank的手指。

“我们不能停下，Lieutenant！”Connor双手抱住Hank的手臂，眼里闪着光，“与你亲密接触会刺激我的记忆模块，我想起的更多了！”

“那也不需要这么急！”Hank把另一只手按在Connor额头上，防止他再次用牙攻击自己的嘴唇，“慢慢来，OK？”

不知道是不是Hank的错觉，他看到Connor眼中的闪光在跃动，并且有溢出来的趋势。

“我……想要……”Connor双手沿着Hank的手臂游走，一只手停留在胸口，一只放在后颈，做出一个标准的邀吻姿势。

果然，Hank没能拒绝这个姿势。不过立下主要功劳的还是Connor从未离开过他的，湿漉漉的眼睛。他们拥吻着，跌跌撞撞的抵达了卧室。

每次被Hank触碰，Connor都感到一阵颤栗。大量记忆被读取和触觉传感器勤劳工作所形成的数据洪流不断地冲击着他，产生了某种难以言喻的，使他机体发烫的情绪。为此，Connor热情的几乎使人恐惧。

Connor用他这辈子最快的速度蹬掉鞋裤，内裤上的一片水渍十分引人注目。Hank从Connor的腰际一路抚摸至挺翘的臀部，手指按上湿润的后穴——

“不！”Connor猛地一颤。

不好的记忆开始出现了。

Hank的手急忙收回，与Connor十指相握，“怎么了？”他在对方唇角落下安抚性的一吻，“听着，我们可以等你彻底好转再做，这事儿不需要着急。”

Connor拉着Hank的手，固执的把它放回原位，尽管泪水已经不受控制的滑到了发际。“不，不要……”Connor挣扎着挺起上身搂住Hank，“我很害怕……”

“没什么可怕的，”Hank紧紧回抱住微微颤抖的Connor，“在我这儿你永远是安全的。”

他能感受到Connor频率错乱的吐息穿梭在他的耳畔和发间。

“……Fuck me，”Connor躺回床上，手还抓着Hank不放。

“Please.”

Hank知道他不用再确认第二遍了。

Hank的两根手指轻易地探入Connor的后穴，那儿难以想象的湿软。

不够。需要更多。想要Hank的一切——

“哈啊……直接进来！求你！”

Connor如愿以偿，代价是猛烈的快感让他一阵晕眩。他想起来了。

Hank握住Connor的阴茎，小心翼翼的撸动着，Connor扭动着屁股配合他的节奏，呻吟都被撞的破碎。

“Hank，嗯……Hank……别……”

Hank俯下身子好听清Connor的呢喃。

“别离开我……”

“Never.”Hank找准那一点，直直的撞了过去。

Connor拔高的呻吟与淡蓝的精液一同迸出。

Hank用尽全力最后冲撞几下，将种子埋进最深处。

 

Connor搂住Hank，两人的喘息相互交融。

“Hank，我想起来了。”

“想起来什么？”

“想起我有多爱你。”

**Author's Note:**

> 1）欢迎各种建议！！第一次搞出完整的文x虽然只有两千字吧……  
> 2）Hank没有看Connor的编号所以是糖是刀自己把握XD  
> 3）有个选项：（如果我把这玩意贴到lof的话，可以在那边回复x）  
> O看sex成瘾的甜康  
> X看受伤的抹布康  
> 4）最后很表脸的宣一下自己的视频……是舔Connor向x  
> https://www.bilibili.com/video/av28567294
> 
> 感谢看到这里的大家(｀・ω・´)（鞠躬）


End file.
